the smell of peaches
by ink-addiction249
Summary: hi there, this story is about how team 10 meets a girl and her friend that happen to be fleeing their war torn home over seas. but the things that they don't know about their new friends can and will hert them. chojixoc inoxoc
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Hay are you two listening to me or what?" ino's shrill voice finally brook though to choji and shikamaru. choji spoke first "sorry ino but what did you want again?" ino was clearly upset by her old team mates. She huffed her blond hair out of her face and told her friends again " I have this friend I want you two to meat shes a real sweet heart. She and a friend of hers are refugees from over seas. The both of them are in bad shape, they have a lot of bad scares and the one is missing an arm so I want you guys to be on your best behavior tomorrow. OK!

"Wait, what are you saying ino?" shikamaru leaned back on the bench him and choji were currently sitting on. This seemed to only make ino more pissed then she was. " the both of you are coming to dinner with me to my new friends house tomorrow, got that!" ino with her hand on her hips stared down her friends. There was no room for questions shikamaru and choji both know that. Choji broke the tense mood " what friend, how come you never mentioned them before?" "i have." was ino's short but very venom's reply. Ino was beyond pissed by now " you two never listen to a thing I say do you, its just in one ear and out the other!" she was practically yelling at this point. People that past by the trio pick up their passe, trying to avoid the enraged girl.

"you two will meat me at my house at 4:00 pm sharp, and we will then head to her house." ino spoke with utmost seriousness in her voice. Both choji and sikamaru shook their heads yes not bothering to say any thing, to afraid to upset her. As ino huffed off choji spoke up " damn I hope this friend of hers is a good cook." shikamaru just stared at him for a moment and walked off as well. "What? I'm just sayin." choji ran after his laid back friend.

I know it was very short but I got work in the morning and its all ready 2:00 am, feed back is welcome!

Disclamer do not own naruto just my oc. THANK!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

the next day seemed to go by faster then expected for team ten. It was 4:00, and ino was waiting impatiently on her front porch for them to arrive. " this figures that thous two would be running late, I bet their taking their sweet old time." ino mumbles to herself. It was 4:30 before ino saw her friend approaching, she gets up and meets them half way down the street. " choji!" ino shrieks. " are you eating chips,your going to ruin your apatite for dinner!" choji just shrug as shikamaru speaks up. " rely ino like anything can ruin his apatite." ino just glares at the two " well that doesn't matter, and your late on top of that!"

shikamaru laid back as ever simply states " can we just get this over with, its not like we wanted to meet this girl any ways." ino's glare intensifies ten fold. " you know shika doesn't mean that." choji buts in quickly trying to save his best friend from being reamed out. Ino huffs " whatever lets hurry maybe we can get there on time." ino storms of in the opposite detection as choji hurries to catch up, shikamaru on the other hand just strolls after at his own passe. It took the trio about thirty minutes or so to get to their destination. The house was much bigger then choji or shikamaru expected. It was two stories with a big yard. The fence around said yard was made of wood, and Farley tall for Privacy.

As ino opened the front gate they could get a better look at the house. There was a dog sleeping on a large front porch with a owning to keep it shaded. Flowers of all kind surrounded the porch and the stone walk way too. There seemed to be a good size pound off to the left of the house under a willow tree. The three approached the front door and the dog finely seemed to notice their presences, as it got up choji was shocked to see that it was missing one of its front legs. Ino wasted no time in showering the animal in love, it licked her face happily as she giggled in response. " her names ella." a new voice said surprising both shikamaru and choji. The two looked to were the deep voice came from and in the door way was a vary tall balky man. He had sharp fetchers and dark all most black brown eyes, hair brown as well half pulled back in a pony tall. The thing that stood out the most was that along with the dog he too was missing his arm.

" her and I both lost a limb that day." the new comer said vaguely. Ino notice the acquired moment and steeped in " Alabaster these are my two friends I told you and Bambi about." alabaster nodded

" yes I recall, what are your boys names again?" choji opened his mouth to answer but ino beet him to it " the big guy is choji and that's shikamaru." as she pointed to each in order. " FUCKING A!" again the only two surprised by the out bust were shikamaru and choji. " Bambi, you OK in there?" questioned ino. " ya just burnt my hand is all." giggled Bambi from in side the house. Alabaster rolled his eyes as he walked in the house " come on now you three make your selves cozy." alabaster said passively.

" um-mm shika these people seem odd?" choji whispered to shikamaru as they staled at the door way.

" come on you two don't be so rude and get your asses in here!" ino halliard. shikamaru walk in as choji contemplated making a brake for it, that is until he coat a smell of the food in side. Whatever it was that was in that house sure did smell worth whatever weirdness he was going to sit through.

Comments welcome and appreciated, so feel free to whom ever if any one is reading this.

All so if any of you would like to see my drawing of oc and company go to my deviantart at THANKS!


End file.
